The Bebop Returns
by Trowa-2002
Summary: Trowa Barton is now a mafia crime boss and Spike Spiegel is the bounty hunter after his head. The crew of The Bebop Returns also to help Spike catch Trowa Barton
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1  
  
"Listen to me you fucking moron! I don't care if they do know that we are coming! We are going to hit that Venus bank tomorrow night!"  
  
"But.... sir."  
  
"NO BUTS!" Trowa whirls around and pulls a gun out from under his coat and points it at the henchman. "Either you get everyone together and get ready or die right here!"  
  
The henchman is scared out his wits and actually pees his pant a little bit. He still manages to get out a shaky, "S-sir, y-yes sir." He then stumbles out and goes to his quarters to change his pants.  
  
Trowa returns his gun to its holster and sits in his chair behind his desk. He turns around and looks out the window just in time to see a shuttle leaving for Mars. Trowa starts thinking about his childhood. **To think, 20 years ago we were only able to live in colonies surrounding Earth. Today, we have colonized all of the planets except one. Back then I was so happy just being a part of the circus and using Heavyarms to save the earth from Zechs and Treize. Now I am the leader of the biggest mafia in the galaxy. **  
  
Suddenly he hears a loud explosion from downstairs. "So it's finally time. I was wondering when he would find me."  
  
His door is kicked open and Spike Spiegel, co-owner of The Bebop, walks in with a gun in his hands.  
  
"So, you are the infamous Trowa I've heard so much about. I hate to tell you, but the bounty on your head is too great to pass up. 600,000,000,000 woo-long; that's more than Heero was worth."  
  
Trowa turns around to face Spike. "So, Spike. We meet again." 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2  
  
"Meet...again? What the hell are you talking about clown boy? I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
"That is correct Spike, but I have been watching you."  
  
"Watching me? What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you remember your little encounter with Pierrot La Fou?"  
  
"Of course I do. How could I forget that crazy fat guy?"  
  
"Well, he was my creation. I funded the operation to make him who he was."  
  
"I should have known it was you, with your little circus fetish. If you hadn't have taken him to the space amusement park, I probably would have died."  
  
"Yes, I know. After that run-in I decided that I should keep an eye you, because I felt that would not be last time we would meet. I am also glad to see that you survived your encounter with Vicious. That seemed like quite a tough battle, I didn't think you would come out of that coma."  
  
"You mean to say you have been watching ever since then?"  
  
"That is correct again."  
  
Just then Spike saw Trowa's eyes twitch ever so slightly towards his right. Spike ducked in just enough time to dodge the attack from Trowa's gray cat with two different colored eyes. He rolled back and shot the cat. This, however, gave Trowa just the opportunity he needed to escape. He laid the chair all the way back horizontal and rolled backwards. He then did a handspring and went through the window feet first waving at Spike as he was going out.  
  
"We will meet again my friend. And next time I will not let you live."  
  
Trowa then grabbed the flagpole two floors below, swung around, let go, and landed in Heavyarms outstretched hand. Spike had since gotten up and was standing at the window. Trowa was giving him a big thumb up as a challenge to go after him. Spike gave a big thumb down back to Trowa signaling that he would indeed go after him, and kill him in the process. Trowa got into the cockpit and took off. Then he started to think about all the times he and his cat had gone through including the Pierrot La Fou incident. "Thank you Aisha, my loyal pet. I will not let your sacrifice be in vain."  
  
Meanwhile, Spike pulled out his communicator and called up Jet. "Jet, this one maybe a little tougher than we originally thought. He is the pilot of some giant robot thing. You might want to get the rest of the gang back, we may need their help on this one." 


	3. Preparations

Chapter 3  
  
"Faye, this is Jet. Jet, the pilot of The Bebop! What do ya mean 'oh, that Jet'? Anyway, we are after a huge bounty. How huge? 600,000,000,000 woo- longs, that's how huge. Faye.... FAYE!"  
  
Seven minutes later Faye docks with The Bebop. After a lengthy and confusing talk with Ed, she also joined the crew. Even Ein wanted in on the deal. And so the crew of The Bebop was re-united.  
  
"Alright guys, this guy is smarter and much more difficult than any other bounty we have gone after. Ed, Ein. I'm gonna need you two to stay here and research that giant robot thing he was driving and anything else you can dig up on Trowa, the leader of the sideshow mafia."  
  
"Trowa, Trowa, bobowa, banana-fana fofowa. Dig, dig dig. YAY!" "Right... Ok, Faye you and I are going to go and check the local hangouts to see if they have seen him or have heard anything about where he is going. Jet...yeah, just do whatever it is you do."  
  
Meanwhile, Trowa had stashed Heavyarms and had gone back home to see his family one more time before he left. He is sitting on his bed packing his suitcase thinking about leaving his wife, maybe forever. He decides that maybe he should just tell her the truth about it all.  
  
"Lina, can you come in here for a second? I have something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it T? Where are you going, and when are you coming back?"  
  
"Lina, I might not be coming back."  
  
"What!"  
  
"You see; I am the leader of the sideshow mafia. Recently, there was a bounty put on my head. Now I have to leave or they will come here and they might hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got dragged into this. That's why I have to go."  
  
"No, I don't believe it! You can't leave me! I won't let you!"  
  
She falls on the ground and grabs his legs. With tears in her eyes, she pleads.  
  
"Please don't leave me, I...I'm..."  
  
"What is it Lina?"  
  
"I'm pregnant!"  
  
"Lina, we both know you aren't pregnant. This is just the way it has to be."  
  
He lays a hand on her head. "If everything works out, we will meet again. In a long, long time. We will meet again in another life, when we are both cats."  
  
She looks up at him with a tear stained expression of fear. He manages a smile, even though it hurts him inside to do this to her. "It'll be ok, I promise."  
  
With that he picks up his suitcase and gets Heavyarms to a spaceport and loads it onto an unmarked transport vessel. With that done he takes off into the vast space to confront The Bebop and end this horrible nightmare.  
  
"Lina, I love you. Please, never forget that, and remember that I will always be there for you. Even if I die, I will always be there for you." 


	4. The Beginning

Chapter 4  
  
Back on The Bebop.............  
  
"Gundam, gundam, gundam. Yup, yup, yup. Oh, this is interesting, wouldn't you agree Ein?"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"What is it Ed?"  
  
"The 'giant robot thing' is a form of mobile suit called a gundam. They are called gundams because they are made from a special alloy called Gundanium. He has one of the five original gundams sent to earth to take it back from the reign of the space colonies. Heavyarms! It's called Heavyarms because of the massive amounts of weaponry that are built into it."  
  
Ed gets up and bounces around the ship and eventually bumps her head on the ceiling. Then she floats motionless in the air until she comes in contact with an exposed wire and she calmly goes back to the computer.  
  
"Ok, now that was strange."  
  
"Yeah, it was Spike, but what were you expecting from Ed? Anyway, did you have any luck at the local hangouts?"  
  
"No, well I wouldn't say it was fruitless, but it probably won't be much help. One of the guys was talking about hitting a Venus back tonight. It sounded like it was organized by Trowa, but now that he knows we are after him I don't think he would still do it."  
  
"Just to be on the safe side, I think you and Faye should stake out the only two banks on Venus that are still operating. I'll let Faye know about it when she gets back."  
  
"Alright Jet, I'll get headed that way."  
  
"Modified!"  
  
"What was that Ed?"  
  
"Laser guns. He uses laser guns instead of bullets now, spiffy. Right Ein?"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"Right...Ed, do you actually understand him"  
  
"Yes, yes. Edward understand Ein perfectly. He said 'Woof!'"  
  
"..............................Whatever you say Ed."  
  
"Bye, bye Spike."  
  
Spike takes his swordfish and heads toward one of the Venus banks.  
  
Back at Trowas apartment, Lina is sitting on the bead with their wedding picture in hand. There are water stains on the frame and it looks like she has been crying for a long time.  
  
"T, when I married you I said 'Till death do us part.' And I meant it. I have never been away from your side from day 1. I will always be with you and behind you 100%. No one can stop me from fulfilling my promise, not you not anyone, ever. I have never done anything you told me to do, I always followed my heart and it has never led me wrong. I'm not going to let you face this alone,"  
  
With that said, she packs up some clothes and heads out the door, leaving the picture on the bed. 


	5. The Escape

Chapter 5  
  
"Alright, does everyone know how we are going to hit this bank?"  
  
"YES, SIR!"  
  
"Ok, team a, you guys go underground and deactivate the security and phone systems. Team b, you are with me, we are going to infiltrate at different points and give the guards so many men to catch that they aren't going to notice me walking in the front door and opening the vault. Remember that if you get caught, take your cyanide pill. Ready? Let's move out!"  
  
Trowa's entire team heads to their different locations and gets ready for the heist. Spike sees something moving in the bushes.  
  
"Jet, I think we've got something here. You better send Faye over here now. It looks like its going down now."  
  
Five minutes later, Faye is there next to Spike.  
  
"How long have they been getting ready?"  
  
"About five minutes. It looks like it's going to be a doosey."  
  
Suddenly, the lights go out and they hear lots of glass breaking.  
  
"Alright, Lets get our night vision ready and head in. Remember, we want Trowa alive for the highest possible bounty. Ready? Let's go!"  
  
They put on their night vision and head into the bank, shooting every henchman that gets in their way. They spot Trowa at the vault door and get him in handcuffs.  
  
"Alright Trowa, this is the end of the line. No more bank heists for you. All your gonna see for a long time are some bars and maybe the floor while some guy is ass raping you."  
  
"If you say so Spike. I guarantee you that I will not be in there for very long."  
  
As they are walking back to the swordfish, a ship comes flying over their heads. Spike and Faye duck, but Trowa just stands there all calm like. He dislocates his shoulder and pulls his hands out in front of him. Then he puts his hands straight up in the air and catches the hook as it goes by for the second time. Neither Spike nor Faye noticed it the first time, so they are completely surprised to see Trowa go flying into the air.  
  
"Faye, what the hell was that?"  
  
"I don't know Spike, but we better get after it if we want our bounty."  
  
They start back towards their ships, but when they try to start them they both notice that they are out of gas.  
  
"Damn it! How did they know that we would be here?"  
  
Ten minutes later, Trowa and the ship have landed. Trowa goes to the ship and waits for the pilot to get out.  
  
"Hi Lina."  
  
"How did you know it was me?"  
  
"Well for the past ten years, I have been telling you to do stuff and you never did it. Why would this be any different?"  
  
"So, you knew that by telling me to stay there that I would come and get you?"  
  
"Yes, and it seems that I was correct."  
  
She bops him on the head and falls on the ground in a big puff of dust.  
  
"You idiot! What if I hadn't come and saved you!? I don't want to lose you."  
  
She gets down on the ground and cradles his head in her lap.  
  
"Now, I remember why I married you Lina."  
  
They kiss each other and get back in the ship. 


	6. Confessions

Chapter 6  
  
Confessions  
  
"So T, where are we going?"  
  
"I'll put in the coordinates Lina. It's pretty far so lets just relax for a while until we get there."  
  
"Ok T."  
  
They both kick back in their chairs and are completely silent. 10 minutes go by, then they both suddenly bolt straight up, turn to each other and say simultaneously:  
  
"I have something I need to tell you!"  
  
They just stare at each other for a second and are waiting for the other to speak.  
  
"Lina, I really need to tell you this. So, please just listen for 2 minutes. I am one of the original Gundam pilots sent to earth to free the space colonies of the earth's tyranny. I have updated my gundam to keep up with the standards of the time, but it still looks the same. I am going to fight The Bebop until I can't fight anymore, and I don't want you to be a part of it. If I have to I will tie you down and drug you up so you can't follow me. Now that that's said, what did you want to say?"  
  
"T, I am a witch."  
  
She waited for him to say something, but he just sat there with an understanding look on his face.  
  
"T, doesn't this surprise you at all?"  
  
"No. In fact, I know more about you than you do."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yes, I performed background checks, got medical files, and even more that I can't discuss with you unless I kill you afterwards."  
  
She just sits there with a flabbergasted look on her fast. She just can't believe what he has just told her.  
  
"Well...I'm still not leaving you. And, if you try to stop me I will summon a dragon to eat you. Or hit you with lightning, or something like that. So, just shut up and lets go get your gundam."  
  
"Ok, if you want to throw your life away, I'm not going to stand in your way."  
  
Meanwhile, on The Bebop...  
  
"Jet, I want you to look up all space transport shipments that have left in the last 48 hours. He didn't have his mobile suit with him when he got picked up so its probably already gone and he is going to get it."  
  
"Alright Spike, what do we do until we find out where it is?"  
  
"What else can we do but wait." 


	7. Preparations 2

Chapter 7  
  
"Spike, I think I found something. There was a transport headed to Mars from Venus yesterday. It's still sitting at the pickup now. What should we do?"  
  
"First, find the quickest way to Mars from here."  
  
"That would be the Erlenmyer Gate."  
  
"Alright, well take that and hopefully they took a different route. Second, when we get there; Jet, you and Faye will cover the transport from a distance and Ed will stay here on the ship to let us know when Trowa gets there. I will dock and be aboard the station waiting for the go ahead from Ed to intercept them before thy get to the transport."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Gotcha"  
  
"Awww....Edward wants in on the action, but Edward will stay here as long as Ein stays with her."  
  
"Alright, Ein stays too."  
  
"Woof!"  
  
5 hours later...  
  
"Alright, we got lucky. They aren't here yet. Everyone get into position and wait for Ed to give the signal."  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"Woof! I mean, Okie dokie Spike."  
  
Meanwhile, on Trowas ship...  
  
"We're almost there Lina. It's time to wake up. We don't know what's going to be waiting for us when we come out of the gate." Lina sits up sleepily.  
  
"Alright T. Give me some coffee and I'll be good to go in five minutes."  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
Lina is bouncing around the ship hyped up on caffeine.  
  
"I will definitely have to remember never to give Lina coffee again. Lina, sit down. We are almost at the gate and you need to strapped in when we come out." Lina sits down and straps in all the while fidgeting. Trowa pushes a button and the ship changes colors and some of the parts fall off revealing a completely different ship.  
  
"What was that for T?"  
  
"Hopefully they won't recognize us when we come out of the gate. Lina, what kind of spells can you do?"  
  
"I can summon things, create defense magic and attack magic. I can blow things up and I can also disguise things."  
  
"Good we may need all of those in this battle." 


	8. Encounter Ichi

Chapter 8  
  
10 minutes until Trowa and Lina emerge through the gate....  
  
"Spike, I'm getting a reading on a ship coming through in 10 minutes. It is probably them."  
  
"Alright Jet, thanks. Ok, everybody lets get ready. When the ship comes through Ed, tell me if it looks like the ship they left in. Then run a scan on it incase they are using some kind of cloaking technology. Then when they check into the port, mess with the computer system to stall them as long as possible, I will try to get to the port they are checking into."  
  
"Aye aye, Cap'n Spike!"  
  
"Faye, you stay on standby in your ship on case they try to run, you stop them."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
5 minutes before they emerge....  
  
"Lina, are you dressed in your costume?"  
  
"Yes T, I am"  
  
"Alright, then get up here and get ready to cast your illusionary spell on the ship. I want it to look like any other freight ship that you see at a port. Can you do that?"  
  
"No problem."  
  
She floats toward the front of the ship in a pair of baggy jeans, an ancient Pink Floyd t-shirt, and a trucker cap. She joins Trowa in the front chairs; he's wearing a pair of overalls, with an old school Linkin Park t-shirt that's been ripped to shreds, and a cowboy hat.  
  
"Ok, also be ready to cast a dragon summoning incase we have to get away, and anything else that might help us."  
  
"Ok T."  
  
1 minute until they emerge....  
  
"Ok Lina, you better cast the spell now before we come out in case they are waiting for us."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She begins chanting the necessary spell for illusion.  
  
"Ok, it's done. We will appear different to everyone, but if we get scanned they will know it's us. Let's just hope that it takes a while for them to get the results of the scan, right T?"  
  
"Yes, lets hope so."  
  
0 seconds to emergence....  
  
"Ok, Spike, it's here. It looks like an ordinary space freighter. I'll begin scanning now, but it's going to take about 7 minutes."  
  
"Ok Ed, I'll be waiting for your answer on that. In the mean time, you better send that virus, just in case."  
  
"Okie dokie, Spikey."  
  
Spike cringes at that last remark. **I hate kids, and dogs, and women.** he says to himself.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"It looks like we got through the gate ok. Now its time to get into port and get some supplies."  
  
At that exact moment, Ed uploads the virus and Trowa's monitors start to act all funny.  
  
"Damn it. They must have anticipated us and decided to slow us down until the scan is done. We have to leave now. Lina drop the illusion spell, we need to leave in a hurry."  
  
"Got it."  
  
She drops the illusion spell and they take off toward the next gate.  
  
"Spike, it is them. They just dropped the cloak, and are heading toward the next gate."  
  
"Ok, Faye. Head them off until we can get there in the Bebop."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Spike runs toward the Bebop. Faye moves out in between Trowa and the gate.  
  
"I'm not letting you go. Do you know how many clothes I can get with that reward money?"  
  
"Lina, quickly now, summon a dragon to get her out of our way!"  
  
"Ok T!"  
  
Lina chants the spell to summon a space dragon. Trowa goes full speed at Faye.  
  
"I hope we make it Lina, or else it's all over."  
  
"Me too T. Me too."  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Random Acts of God

Chapter 9  
  
When we last left our heroes, they were in the middle of a very tense encounter. Now, lets rejoin our heroes to see if they make it out of this situation...alive!  
  
"I hope we make it Lina, or else it's all over."  
  
"Me too T. Me too."  
  
Faye opens fire on the ship coming straight at her.  
  
"I won't let you escape this time. You're mine!"  
  
Trowa does a barrel roll to avoid getting hit.  
  
"Damn, she's good. Lina, how long does it take for that spell to work?"  
  
"It should have been instantaneous. I don't know where the stupid dragon is. I've also never done this spell before, so I don't know if it will even work."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Trowa falls over face first on the floor with his legs sticking up and twitching.  
  
"Well then, by some random act of God. We might make it out if here. If we don't make it out, I love you Lina."  
  
"I love you too T."  
  
At that exact moment there is a bright flash of lightning,  
  
"Spike, what the hell was that?!"  
  
"I don't know Faye. What the hell?! Faye, LOOK OUT!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"  
  
Just then a space dragon tackles Faye's ship and drives it into a nearby space freighter.  
  
Trowa is sitting there with a dumfounded look on his face.  
  
"Is...that...your dragon?"  
  
"Yeah, I was actually wondering is this spell would work at all. I guess it did. YAY!"  
  
"Remind me never to mess with you. I don't really feel like being dragon food."  
  
"K k."  
  
Lina sticks her tongue out at him.  
  
15 minutes later when they are going through the warp gate...  
  
"We're going to need some help when we reach Earth, Lina. Fortunately, I have someone in mind."  
  
Trowa grabs the communicator and dials a number.  
  
"Hello, is this Da Blue Monk? Good, it's me Trowa. I need your help Monk." 


End file.
